Trinity Star
by phantomparanioa
Summary: takes place after discounteued faith in darkness the demon lords have been stopped there well on there way to fixing what has been ruined but now a new evil has risen and its...human...or is it...


Trinity Star Chapter 1: Kiss & Scream

this fic takes place sometime after faith in darkness I'm just out of ideas for that one and choose to write this instead so heres a character chart to know who is who i may one day update my other fic but i am inspired to do this one instead i will flashback to some old ideas i had for it and/or to explain something that had happened

Trinity Star characters featured in this chapter:

Luke

partner: lucemon

mark: pride

color: white

digivice: white and light purple

Rae

partner: beezlemon

mark: Gluttony

color: black

digivice: Black and gray

Kandi

partner: Pawnchessmon {white}

mark: a Cross

color: green

digivice: green and white

* * *

''No Vaccine defeats virus which in turn defeats data'' the blond haired boy Luke argued with a green haired girl named Kandi well a black haired boy Rae was looking at everything in the mirror like temple they had been sent there by there friend Yuna to find something to help restore primary village it had taken almost 2 whole years to repair the digital world damages Luke had done when brainwashed and used like a puppet by Ogudomon the main reason Luke agreed to help is because of Rae the stupid boy has risked his own mind and body to rescue him and for that he was grateful and decided what ever Rae wanted to do he would help which pissed off lucemon to no end ''yes but Vaccine is defeated by Data but all are beaten by the Unknown attribute Luke'' Kandi snarked at the blond which must have ticked him off ''you think you know everything don't you'' he muttered angrily ''i know that we can't trust you'' she respond which earned her a very awkward answer when she turned around she saw Luke practically suffocating Rae with a French kiss her blood was boiling ''I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO LET HIM CHOOSE'' she yelled he just said ''i lied'' earning him a kick to the face and she was continuously stomping on his head in retaliation ''why is...'' Rae had started saying turning around but seeing that the two demon lords and rookie had taken more interest in a game of strip poker then Rae's love life ''royal flush read them and weep'' beezlemon stated well he him self was half naked the living chess piece removed his helmet revealing no head underneath and lucemon who was in rookie form removed one of his holy rings ''okay were did they get the cards...'' he asked Kandi ''better yet were did they learn to play...'' she asked both glanced over at the blond who started to whistle ''so you guys are finally done arguing over something so stupid?'' beezlemon stated as he started dressing and grabbed Rae before a large crystal could fall on him ''be more careful'' he growled at the black haired boy ''sorry beezlemon'' he replied shyly and went to join Kandi and Luke ''how much farther till we find the extra data packs'' he asked ''not far but we should be more care...'' she got cut off by the blond angel ''theres no reason to be careful here the worse will run into is a few Divermon and Gotsumon nothing we can not handle'' ''ya but with Rae being a trouble magnet and you not giving much help on any of our missions were better off being cautious here'' she responded and at this point a Divermon tryed to take a cheap shot at beezlemon who just sent flying with a kick ''you have to get up pretty early before that works on me come back when your stronger'' he snarked pawnchessmon had finally got his head on straight and stabbed the divermon with his spear and a divermon that had been watching ran away screaming like a little girl beezlemon shot it in annoyance ''what did i tell you nothing to worry about'' the angelic boy stated as he put his holy rings back on and fixed his tonic and the divermon dissolve into data and a egg ''i got it!'' Rae yelled from a large spot in a wall ''how did he get in there'' Kandi asked looking ''hurry up and ill pull you out'' beezlemon answered her question apparently he must have shoved Rae in because she saw him pulling Rae out too ''you know pawnchessmon would have been safer choice'' Luke told him ''this is more fun'' beezlemon said putting Rae down ''now lets send this packet to Yuna and get some rest and for the love of the digital world she calls at midnight again I'm ganna kill her'' he finished ''on it'' Rae said pulling out his digivice and hitting a few of the buttons and sent the packet to Yuna ''good job guys'' her voice was heard over the digivice along with a crash and Yuna yelling at lopmon for spilling coffee.

+++++++++later at camp++++++++++++

the boys were forced to sleep out under the stars and give the tent to Kandi by pawnchessmon Rae didn't care much but Luke had spent 4 hours arguing with Kandi about it which must have annoyed beezlemon to no end because he wound up pointing his guns at the two kids making them shut up and ''go to fucking sleep'' as he said so here they where under the stars looking up at the sky ''hey Rae do you remeber when you saved me?'' Luke asked ''sort of it was kind of blurry since it was my first time in real fight and i had taken a few hits to the head'' Rae answered rubbing his temples and looked over to see Luke looking at him his purple eyes looking into Rae's green '' you have pretty eyes you know'' Luke flirted earning a blush from Rae ''why did you kiss me?'' the boy asked ''umm...well i...kand...'' he tryed to answer and just turned over and pretend to be asleep Rae sat up he couldn't sleep and saw the three digimon playing strip poker again ''care to join us Rae? or are you to scared'' beezlemon taunted ''your on!'' Rae shouted and went and joined them by the end of the rounds he was stark naked ''i was never good at these kind's of game's' he said standing up ''so that is what humans have between there legs'' lucemon said ''looks like were not missing much'' beezlemon added making pawnchessmon snicker and Rae cover up his testicles in embarrassment ''this is the last time i play with you guys...'' he muttered ''you said that before but...'' beezlemon grabbed Rae and made him sit on his lap ''we always get you'' he finished ''you guys mentioned you never saw these before'' Rae asked pointing to his manhood '' no digimon are not dived by gender like that were divided a different way but on rare occasion when a species may normally be referred to as a female only or male only group in human eyes will turn out to be the oppisit'' lucemon answered ''but you guys are male right?'' earning a glare from the headless pawnchessmon who had lost his helmet once more in the first hand ''of course Rae-Rae don't worry your pretty little head'' beezlemon reassured the teen ''that is good to know now can i have my clothes back now? and you think I'm pretty?'' he asked all he got was beezlemon pulling a blanket over him and his boxers back the large digimon leaned against a tree closing all his eyes and fell asleep with naked teen in his lap before falling asleep Rae managed to pull his boxers on and curl up to the demon lords cheast

* * *

Trinity's corner:

hey every one this is a corner that you can ask any of the characters questions or me the author about things happening in the fic i will answer 5-8 questions and give 3 facts each chappy ^.^ {some times extra if asked enough} so please read all the way to the end

now wasn't that cute and funny it'll get more serious later and expect more nudity

leave them on my fic on {ALSO REVIEW} or my DA page: links: [ link is for people on deviant art}

DA: messages/#view=feedback FANFICTION: ~phantomparanioa

Facts: 1. the marks that Rae and Luke have work like IDs and trackers for beezlemon and lucemon well Rae is on his neck {the back} Luke's is on his left cheek

2. Kandi's favorite food is anything with strawberry in it Luke likes pistachio cupcakes and Rae is not picky he even eats Yuna's horrible cooking {considering her food can walk that is saying something }

3. Lucemon is just sticking around to get a good laugh and watch the others fail eventually he rarely lifts a finger to help unless Luke is in trouble {thow if he did earth and the digital world would be pretty messed up and all} he does know how to hold back and recently got a black belt

Extra facts: is a child of sin dies {Luke Rae} the demon lord attached to them becomes a digiegg and key stone again tell a replacement is born so the boys act as the two demon lords Achilles heel's this was a failsafe from yggdrasil to give the hero's {in this cause despite Rae being nice yes he is considered a villain} a chance to win also it is done because well powerful he could not stop the demon lords rebirth's so what better way to stop them then forcing them to relie on human partner's {thow beezlemon is self inflicted since he met Rae on the verge of death} beezlemon and lucemon have a more human form lucemon's is just hiding his wings and wearing pants and closed top and a hat beezlemon's is more of a illusion due to his tail being made of metal which is kind of hard to tuck away

Q&A:

i will answer some questions left on my previews fic

1. asked by: ShadowBride666 Can I Save this, and put your Oc in some of my fan-fics?

yes feel free to do so just link me back to the fic/art and credit me/add a link to the story so people know who they are ^.^

2. asked by: Grinning-Imp why is beelzemon being the badass?

because name one series he showed up in that he isn't a badass also he even's out Rae's negative traits


End file.
